Thinking About Us
by Taeng
Summary: One-shot. Set during episode 28 of Megaranger. Chisato and Kouichirou think about each other during their 'date'.


**_A/N:_** Okay, I'm back with another story and it's not a Chiaki/Kotoha story!

Yeah, so this is a Megaranger one-shot. It's a Kouichirou/Chisato one set during episode 28, with some mentions of episode 7. Also, since this episode hasn't been subbed, I don't quite knowing what's being said, so...

I've also taken some creative liberties, as you will see (if you've seen the episode) by the end. Anyway, enjoy ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaranger. It belongs to Toei.

_**Thinking About Us**_

Chisato fidgeted nervously, keeping her eyes diverted from Kouichirou, who was sat opposite her, a glass of soda on the table in between them.

_This is so embarrassing_, she thought, her eyes flickering at Kouichirou for a moment. He, like her, appeared to be unsure as to what to do, since his eyes were diverted from her. _Stupid Oba-chan. If it hadn't been for her we wouldn't be in this situation_._ It was a good idea Shun suggested that we go on a date to make it look convincing._ Though she was annoyed at her grandmother for putting her in this situation, at the same time, she was glad since it meant that she got to go on a date with him, since she had liked him for a while now. _It's strange, I wonder if we weren't Megarangers, whether or not I would have liked him. I mean I liked him before, but now... I think it must have been when we pretended to date to get into that astronomy lab, that girl, what was her name, oh, Yurika I think it was, she thought he was dating me. I'm not going to lie, I did like the idea and now were actually on a date! Okay, it's another fake one, but still._ She sighed. _I wonder if we would have been this nervous if it hadn't been forced upon us, though we were having fun earlier, sharing the ice creams and everything. Okay, the matching clothes are more than a little embarrassing, but we had fun, until now. Stupid Oba-chan, _she thought, since the only reason they were sat there was because, in order to stop her grandmother from finding her a potential husband was to pretend that she already had a boyfriend. _It was a good thing that he turned up at that moment otherwise I don't know what I would have done. But I wonder how far we're going to have to take this. It wouldn't surprise me if Oba-chan expects us to kiss_. A small smile appeared on her face at the thought. _I wonder what it would be like._ Her eyes flickered at Kouichirou again and she was slightly surprised to see that he seemed deep in thought, as though he were conflicted about something.

XxX

_I should never have agreed to this_, Kouichirou thought. _This is ridiculous, though it has been a nice day, almost like a proper date. We haven't done anything like this since we pretended to being dating to sneak into the astronomy lab._ He quickly glanced at her. _She is quite pretty – wait, what am I saying? I shouldn't be thinking that! I mean, okay, I have been thinking a lot about her in that way recently, but why? Maybe I do like her, but I can't say anything. We're Megarangers. But what if, what if I do like her? Should I tell her? What would she say? Would she feel the same? __Argh! Stupid Shun! Why did he have to suggest a fake date? I'm getting more and more confused. Plus, how far are we going to have to take this? From the look of her, I don't think Chisato's Oba-chan is the traditional type, so she might expect us to kiss or something. What am I supposed to do if that happens? I would like to kiss Chisato, but she'd probably deck me. _He shook his head._ Argh! Why me?_

"I'm sorry," Chisato said quietly, interrupting his thoughts, raising her head. "I'm sorry Oba-chan is making us do this."

Kouichirou also lifted his head and looked at her. He slowly shook his head. "No, it's alright," he replied. He then looked quite nervous and his eyes looked away from her. "Anyway, I..." _Maybe I should say something._

"Huh?" Chisato tilted her head to one side, confused.

"Well, I," Kouichirou stuttered. _Come on, say it!_

"Eh?" Chisato was becoming increasingly confused at his nervousness.

He then shook his head again. "No, it doesn't matter." _I can't. Maybe I should say something after we've defeated __Nejirejia__. _He looked at her once more and gestured at the drink in between them. "Shall we?"

"Oh, um, yeah." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before reaching out for her straw, Kouichirou doing the same.

XxX

Meanwhile, the other three Megarangers, Kenta, Shun and Miku were watching, with increased interest, from a distance with Chisato's grandmother.

"Are they really going to do it," Miku wondered, almost jumping with excitement.

"Looks like it," Kenta replied.

"Ohh, this is so exciting," Chisato's grandmother said, clapping her hands together happily.

They watched earnestly as both Chisato and Kouichirou moved closer, the four of them leaning forward with anticipation. The couple were so close but just as their lips were about to touch their straws, all five Digitizers beeped. Kenta, Shun and Miku jumped and quickly turned away from Chisato's grandmother, trying to hide their watches.

"What are you three doing? You're missing it!" Chisato's grandmother said, getting up and walking round so that she was facing them. "Ohh, what are those?" she asked, peering around, grabbing Miku's arm. "Oh, it looks exactly like Chisato's."

"Oh, eh, it's nothing. Just a watch," Miku stuttered, trying to pull her hand out of her grip,

"Oba-chan, what are you doing?" Chisato and Kouichirou had appeared.

"Oh, your friends were just me those interesting watches you wear," she replied, grabbing Miku's arm again and flipping the Digitizer open.

"Ohhh, what are all of these buttons?" Chisato's grandmother pulled Miku's arm back down and started pressing the buttons.

"No! No! Don't do that?" Miku cried, looking at Shun and Kenta for help. They both cried out in horror, before trying to detach Chisato's grandmother from Miku.

"Oba-chan, stop it!"

Chisato's grandmother ignored her and continued to press the buttons. There was a sudden loud rumble and the ground began to shake.

"I didn't do it!" Chisato's grandmother cried, letting go of Miku's arm.

They all ran to where the tremors were largest and watched as the ground in front of them split open and ant-like insects emerged from it, flying directly at them. They all ducked and the swarm of insects flew over their heads, devouring the lamp post and car behind them. They all turned and gasped as the swarm then ate an entire building.

"It must be Nejirejia," Kouichirou said. He turned to Chisato. "Your grandmother needs to get away from here."

She nodded then turned to her grandmother. "Oba-chan, you need to run."

"What, Chisato, I'm not leaving you."

"Oba-chan, you have to, it's not safe."

"No, I'm not leaving without you."

"Oba-chan, please," Chisato begged.

"Chisato-"

"I'll be fine," she interrupted.

Chisato's grandmother looked torn then said, "You'd better tell me what's going on when you get back." She made to turn to leave.

"Thank you."

"But I want to know one thing," she said, turning back around, "how did the date go?"

Chisato looked at her, surprised. She then smiled and quickly glanced at Kouichirou, who seemed to have heard her grandmother's words, since he too had a smile on his face. "It went well."

* * *

A/N: There you go. Let me know what you think ^_^

I don't know if we actually find out what Chisato's grandmother is called, so sorry for all the 'Chisato's grandmother'!

Also, I couldn't think of a good title, so I used a line from Nelly's 'Just a Dream'.

_**Song**_: Just a Dream

_**Artist**_: Nelly


End file.
